frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel Rozdział Dziesiąty- At the night
Oto nasz jubileuszowy 10 rozdział Rebel! ^^ Jako że tyle już przetrwaliście dziękuję Wam bardzo serdecznie za komentarze, czytanie, wsparcie i wspaniałe pomysły które dzięki Wam miałam! Dzisiejszy rozdział dedykuję wszystkim, bez wyjatku! I nowym i tym starszym użytkonwikom, zapisanym i niezapisanym! WSZYSTKIM! A teraz czas się dowiedzieć co u naszych bohaterów ;D Rozdział Dziesiąty- At the night Jechali pośród drzew w grobowej ciszy. Jedynie wiatr szumiał głośno przyprawiając oboje z nich o ciarki na skórze. Trzymała się go kurczowo gdy pędzili tak w kierunku jakiegoś schronienia. Oczywiście chłopakowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało i co jakiś czas rzucał jakimś słabym jej zdaniem tekstem. Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiała innych ludzi. A może to dlatego że rzadko z kimś rozmawiała? Westchnęła. Deszcz ciął z nieba niemiłosiernie. Drżała lekko i już myślała że nigdy nie dotrą na miejsce postoju. Zmęczenie dawało im się wszystkim we znaki. Wierzchowiec sapał i ciężko stąpał po ziemi a Some o mało nie ześlizgnęła się z siodła. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście Pheonix złapał ją w pasie i przytrzymał. Posłał jej uwodzicielski uśmiech na co ona mruknęła do niego coś niezrozumiałego, bez podziękowania i jechali dalej. Ona zaś chyba nawet na chwilę zasnęła płytkim snem. Jednak po ponad dwóch godzinach od wyruszenia z Doliny Żywej Skały stanęli. Ledwo żywa białowłosa uchyliła zamknięte wcześniej powieki i poczuła że niósł ją na rękach. Szarpnęła się szybko i ustała na własnych nogach - Dam sobie radę- burknęła i chwyciła uzdę Darka wchodząc do średniej wielkości pieczary. Była to zwykła jaskinia u podnóża góry wydrążona jakby na mieszkanie. Ściany były idealnie pionowe a stalagnaty tworzyły coś w stylu kolumn porośniętych mchem i bluszczem wokoło. Pośrodku płynął niewielki strumyczek z czystą wodą żłobiąc tym samym rów w litych skałach. Woda spływała w dół po lekko pochylonym podłożu do nieograniczonej ciemności. Nawet wolała nie myśleć co się znajduje na dole. Wprowadziła rumaka do środka a za nią wszedł także chłopak. Rozejrzawszy się wokoło gwizdnął w niemałym zachwyceniu - Nieźle tu- powiedział oglądając dokładnie każdy szczegół tego miejsca. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział. Zauważył także przewalony pień drzewa w środku- jak on się tu znalazł? Czyżby ktoś tu wcześniej mieszkał? Dziwne… Białowłosa zdjęła z konia siodło oraz uzdę. Zarżał radośnie trącając ją łbem na co ona uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytuliła zwierzę. Tak dawno nie widziała swojego przyjaciela i kompana z dzieciństwa. - Jest dla Ciebie bardzo ważny co?- zapytał cicho chłopak na co ona popatrzyła na niego potakując głową. Puściła Darka a ten spojrzał nieufnie na Pheonixa. Some pogłaskała go po czuprynie i usiadła na pieńku spokojnie. Może i to dobrze ukrywała ale było jej okropnie zimno. Ciarki pojawiły się na jej ramionach a ona siedziała niewzruszenie sama. Patrzył chwilę na nią z daleka i wyszedł z pieczary aby po chwili uklęknąć obok niej szykując ognisko i układając co to pojedyncze gałązki. Po upływie zaledwie małej chwili rozniecił ognisko na co ona tylko popatrzyła na niego zdumiona. - Jak ty to…?- spytała na co ten pokazał jej dwa kamienie w dłoni uśmiechając się chytrze - Nie tylko ty potrafisz różne sztuczki księżniczko- zaśmiał się na co ona zmierzyła go wzrokiem - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, zrozumiano?- warknęła na co ten się trochę zmieszał. Usiadł obok niej w bezpiecznej odległości . Popatrzyła na niego przewracając teatralnie oczami . Czuła chłód przeszywający jej skórę mimo ciepła które dawało jej ognisko. Potarła ramiona na których pojawiła się wcześniej gęsia skórka. Zadrżała lekko mając nadzieję że tego nie zauważył. Wpatrywała się w tańczące płomienie gdy poczuła palce na swoim karku i ramionach. Miała już ochotę chwycić nóż i przycisnąć go do gardła chłopaka gdy ją olśniło. Czarny materiał opatulił ją a kaptur opadł na głowę który dawał cień na połowę jej twarzy - Proszę, mi nie potrzebny- uśmiechnął się Pheonix zapinając płaszcz pod jej szyją. Nawet się nie ruszyła gdy to zrobił tylko westchnęła cicho zdumiona patrząc na niego. Mogłaby przysiąc że prawie się w siebie wtulali co wprawiło ją w zakłopotanie. Odsunął się i zdjął tobołek z grzbietu konia. Rozłożył dwa koce z pledami obok ogniska a następnie położył się na jednym z posłań. Zaciekawiona wzruszyła ramionami i położyła się zmęczona na drugim posłaniu jakieś 3 metry obok niego. Położyła sobie torbę pod głowę i wpatrywała w sklepienie pieczary. - Dzięki Pheonix- powiedziała wreszcie- za ten płaszcz i w ogóle. - Nie ma za co- mruknął z zamkniętymi oczami – chyba powinniśmy oboje odpocząć. Dobranoc- ziewnął i układając się jak najwygodniej w miarę możliwości zaczął zasypiać. Kapanie wody ze sklepienia, deszcz na zewnątrz i szumy wiatru wydawały się mu bardzo odległe. Ostatnie kilka oddechów i pogrążył się w krainie snów. Ona zaś uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i szepnęła zasypiając - Dobranoc. ~*~ Jej Wysokość Królowa Elsa siedziała wygodnie na swoim tronie. Przeglądając co to kolejne papiery poszukiwała jakby czegoś w stylu „haka” na arcyksięcia. Od kilku dni studiowała kilkakrotnie od deski do deski każdą książkę, listy oraz umowy handlowe jednak nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Jednak to wszystko miało swoje konsekwencje. Władczyni była niewyspana, ponieważ problemy napiętrzały się z każdym dniem i zestresowana nie mogła zasnąć a jeśli jednak to na niedługi czas. Jadała coraz mniej bo nerwy odbierały jej apetyt, a z Anną się nie spotykała gdyż nie miała zwyczajnie czasu i siły. Teraz przerabiając kolejny stos dokumentów westchnęła ciężko i wypiła filiżankę kawy… piątą w ciągu dwóch godzin. Czuła się okropnie i gasła w oczach jednak uparcie broniła swoich przekonań. Arendelle nie mogło upaść przez nią, nigdy. W pewnej chwili do Sali tronowej wpadł posłaniec królewski, cały przemoczony. Uniosła wzrok na niego a następnie na okno- nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła padać. - Cóż takiego się stało aby pan tu tak wpadał bez uprzedzenia?- zapytała chłodno odkładając papiery na stolik obok tronu. Ten zaś drżącą ręką wyjął list w zapieczętowanej kopercie i podał go królowej. Wytrzeszczyła oczy a obok niej jakby wyrosła z ziemi jej siostra. - Co to jest Elsa?- zapytała wesoło patrząc przez ramię władczyni. Ta zaś nic nie odpowiedziawszy chwyciła nóż i otworzyła prędko kopertę. - To… list z Nasturii- szepnęła patrząc na pieczęć odbitą na kopercie. Wymieniła z siostrą zaniepokojone spojrzenie i Elsa zaczęła czytać uważnie list. Gdy tylko skończyła podała go siostrze a sama oparła się o tron i złapała za głowę. Rudowłosej zrzedł uśmiech z twarzy i wyszeptała tylko - Niemożliwe. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania